A Soul Dew Enigma
by TaylenC
Summary: Team Rocket is up to no good as usual and they have a Soul Dew. What will they do with it and what will happen with the group of friends relationships? This story is a combination of the anime and the games. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**To all people who have read my other stories you know I haven't done any updates in months. I haven't been well for roughly 3 years now so it hasn't been easy to get the chapter posted. Also for**** "Pushing Me Away" I have a writers block. I am back for now so I'll try my best to get Pushing Me Away and Suffering the Didact updated frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(A/N: _thoughts,_ 'telepath', "Speech"_ and _Pokespeach[(...)])**

Our heroes had just finished watching Ash rematch the Indigo Leagues Elite Four and Lance. They were on route 22 approaching Viridian City on their way back to pallet town. Suddenly they heard the roar of a familiar Charizard.

"Ash!" Lance shouts.

"Huh?" they say collectively as they turn to see him.

He climbs off his Charizard and sprints to meet them.

"Ash, Team Rocket has gotten their hands on a Soul Dew! I don't know what they're planning but we need help finding out and stopping them. If you're in then I need you to head to Alto Mare to make sure their Soul Dew is safe and learn what they may be planning to do with it. When you're done meet me in Mahogany Town to check their hide out."

"Alright, let's stop Team Rocket!" Ash says.

"Pika-pi!" Pickachu agrees.

"So much for visiting your mom," Brock says.

They arrive at the Viridian PokeCenter to get Ash's Swellow for commuting and then set off to Cherrygrove, flying on the backs of their Pokémon.

Upon arrival in Cherrygrove they pay their fair and board the Ferry to Alto Mare.

It had been nearly 5 years since his last trip to Alto. As they drew closer all the memories came flooding back, especially those of Latias. Back all those years ago she had kissed him or at least he was fairly certain it was her. Ash had been so dense back then not knowing what it was he felt for her., Now he was older and more mature he knew exactly what it was and he had known for some time. He was excited to see Latias, Bianca and Lorenzo again. Ash really hoped Latias could forgive him for not visiting. He was in love with Latias but how would it work they were so different. She, being a Pokémon and him a human. He was being naïve he told himself. He had been holding onto that memory for years. For years he had wanted to avoid his feelings, but now they were being pushed back together, not that he minded but he was afraid of what may happen to their friendship. Did she feel the same way and if she did he hoped she didn't have to deal with the pain of missing him like he did. He could see the city on the horizon as the sun set. They would be there come nightfall. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to clear his mind. He just hoped he hadn't ruined anything for leaving so long. Never had he had so much anticipation and dread for something. Either way it was going to happen.

_Meanwhile…_

Latias looks out over the ocean watching another sun set. One of many in her life time and many to come. Here she sits alone watching the sun sink into the horizon as she has for the past five years since her brother died. Then Ash left shortly after compounding the pain. Tears form in her golden eyes… she loved him. It was foolish she knew, he was a human after all it would never work she thought. A girl could dream though, right? She smiles to herself as she recalls kissing him, but it wasn't like he knew it was her. He probably thought it was Bianca. If he really felt 'that' that way about them he would have returned by now. Now here she was all alone without her brother and in love with someone who obviously didn't love her back and human at that. Maybe she was destined to live out her life alone in pain and suffering and stuck guarding a city for several thousand years. Tears began to fall as they did most days. Almost five years had passed but the pain was still there and she felt it might never leave. She just wanted to be free of it all. She still had Bianca and Lorenzo she thought but they didn't understand what she was dealing with. Also Bianca was away more often than not and Lorenzo was growing old and could no longer play games with her or provide the company she needed. She returned to the garden and cried herself to sleep by the fountain that held her brothers' soul.

They arrive to empty streets and canals. The city was quiet at night. They find a Hotel to stay in for the night. In the morning they would find Lorenzo and Bianca. Ash lay down and Pikachu jumped onto the bed and lay down beside him. Brock and the Ninetales he had caught several months back did the same, along with Dawn and her Piplup that still hadn't evolved. Dawn had given it an Everstone saying she liked him just the way he was.

"Goodnight buddy," Ash says.

"Pika," Pikachu responds with a sigh.

Soon they all drift off to sleep quickly.

Morning comes early, Brock and Dawn attempt to wake Ash so they can get breakfast. However being that he's Ash he doesn't even stir, the kid could sleep through a hurricane. Brock and Dawn sweatdrop when he doesn't wake. Pikachu takes it upon himself to wake his trainer up.

"Pika… chuuu!" he says as he charges and unleashes a thunder bolt on his sleeping trainer.

"AHHHHH!" Ash shouts in pain as electricity races through his body.

Slightly charred he gets up off the bed.

"What the hell?" he asks, glaring at Pikachu.

"Maybe if you would actually wake up that wouldn't be necessary," Dawn tells him and Brock laughs.

"Pika! Piplup! Ninetales!" the Pokémon exclaim in agreement.

Ash just sweatdrops. Ash being annoyed with Pikachu doesn't let him ride on his shoulder.

They followed Ash for a while but soon realized he was lost. So Brock took the lead and they finally made it to the museum where they found Lorenzo talking with a few tourists.

He was older than last time. He had aged a fair amount but still slightly resembled Santa.

"Hello Ash!" he says spotting them.

"Hey Lorenzo! Good to see you," Ash says.

"Hey Brock and who's this?" Lorenzo asks gesturing to Dawn.

"This is Dawn, she's a Pokémon coordinator from Sinnoh. She joined us when me and Ash started our journey there and has been with us ever since," Brock informs him.

"Nice to meet you Dawn, that's quite an adorable Piplup you have."

"Thanks," she says blushing.

"Pip-piplup," Piplup says looking proud.

Seeing this they all chuckle.

"Anyways Lorenzo I wish we could talk longer but I need you to take us to the garden right away it's of utmost importance," Ash tells him.

"Certainly."

They make their way quickly through allies and across canals till they reach the secret garden.

Upon entering Ash runs to the fountain and lets out a sigh of relief. Lorenzo gives him a confused look.

"We were told the Soul Dew may have been stolen," Ash says.

"Ah I see, well as you saw it's still here safe and sound. Who was said to have it?"

"Well Team Rocket. It's good to see it's safe but the problem is that they have a Soul Dew in their possession. We were told it may have been this one. That is why we came."

"Oh dear that's not good. Then again good and Team Rocket never go together."

"Where are Latias… and Bianca?' Ash asks trying not to sound overly excited but failing miserably.

Lorenzo smiles softly seeing him excitement.

"Latias is somewhere watching over the city I suppose and Bianca is just inside making lunch. She will be happy to see you again."

Ash heart sinks hearing that Latias isn't there.

"Well let's head inside and eat quickly as I'm assuming you'll want to leave shortly to stop Team Rocket."

Brock is about to agree but Ash interrupts.

"Actually we were going to stay a couple days. We were hoping you could give us information on what Team rocket might use a Soul Dew for since you know so much about it."

**Thanks to all my faithful readers and new readers too. This is the beginnings of a long story I have spent a lot of effort on and I really hope you enjoy it. Don't forget REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy it. Make sure you review I really want to hear what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

******(A/N: _thoughts,_ 'telepath', "Speech" and Pokespeach[(...)])**

Dawn looks at Brock confused when Ash says they're staying and he just shrugs.

They head inside leaving the garden.

"Bianca dear we have visitors!" Lorenzo calls entering the house.

"Yes Pop I know, Latias told me," she calls back.

Ash feels his heart rate quicken at the mention of her name.

"Ash! Brock!" she says excitedly hugging them.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Dawn from Sinnoh. She's our companion," Brock tells her.

"Ooo from Sinnoh? I've always wanted to go there."

"Where's Latias?" Ash asks.

Bianca smiles weakly.

"I'll tell you in a moment."

Ash nods.

"Who is this Latias?" `Dawn asks.

Everyone chuckles.

"Well seeing that you're friends with Ash I can tell you but it's a big secret so if you tell anyone it could put us in danger, ok?" Bianca tells her.

Dawn nods rapidly.

"Latias is the last guardian of Alto Mare. She is a legendary Pokémon, something called an eon dragon. She watches over the city and protects it from any and all danger. Me and my grandfather care for her."

"Oh wow! So you have a legendary Pokémon?"

"No she is just a friend to us, she is essentially wild. She is more family than anything else."

"How did you become friends?"

"Well that's a long story that I'll leave to my Pop. You can ask him tonight."

"Ash I need to talk to you. Excuse us."

Dawn and Brock nod.

"So where is Latias?" Ash asks excitedly.

"Well I-… she actually said she doesn't want to see you."

Bianca sees pain pass over his face.

"Sorry Ash."

"Why?" he asks.

"She didn't say. I'm sorry."

Ash nods solemnly.

"If you really need to see her she'll be sleeping in the garden tonight. I didn't tell you though."

"Thanks!"

His heart was racing and his stomach doing backflips. He couldn't wait to see her.

They return to the kitchen and everyone sits and eats making small talk and sharing laughs.

_*Flashback*_

_Latias is sitting in a secluded section of the garden when she hears people entering. She makes herself invisible. That's when she sees Ash._

_What's he doing here?_

_She quickly goes to find Bianca._

"_Ash is here with Brock and some girl but I don't want to see him," she tells Bianca._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't," she says firmly._

"_Okay."_

_Bianca doesn't press further._

_The truth is she can't bear seeing him if he's going to leave. She can't say goodbye one more time or it'll break her._

_*End Flashback*_

_Later that night…_

"Well long ago there was an old couple walking on the beach when they came across a couple of unconscious children that seemed to have washed up on the beach. So the old couple took them home and nursed them back to health. The children eventually revealed themselves to be a young Latias and Latias. They gave the old couple a Soul Dew for saving them and swore to protect them and their city. So the secret garden and defense mechanism were created. The garden houses the Soul Dew that activates the defense mechanism but only a Lati can activate it. The guardians continued to be cared for by the old couple. Thus began the centuries old friendship between the Lati guardians and our family. The guardians were kept a secret for their safety and the safety of Alto Mare. Over time the secret became that of myth and legend. Few have ever known the truth. A few times the Soul Dew had been destroyed and one of the Lati would sacrifice themselves becoming the next Soul Dew. The last Lati to do this was Latias' brother," Lorenzo tells Dawn.

"That's so sad. I'm sorry for your loss," Dawn tells him.

Bianca begins to cry remembering Latios.

"Well we should head back to our hotel and call it a night," Brock announces.

"Nonsense! You all can stay the night here," Bianca says wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.

"Dawn you can share my room and Brock and Ash can share the guest room."

They all make their way to their sleeping places with their Pokémon. Ash waits until everyone and their Pokémon are asleep before sneaking out to the garden to see Latias.

He finds her in pokéform asleep by the fountain. He watches her for a moment before he approaches quietly, keeling to stroke her soft head. She wakes when he touches her. She is about to attack when she realizes it's Ash.

'I said I didn't want to see you!'

"I know, I'm sorry but I had to see you. Please forgive me for not coming back sooner," Ash tells her.

'I can't say goodbye again…'

'Are you going to leave again?'

"Yes I have to."

Tears form in Latias' eyes and she goes to fly away but Ash grabs her arm.

"Wait," he says.

'Why are you here?!' she asks with angry tears in her eyes.

"Because I don't want to be your friend anymore I-"

She leaves crying before he can finish.

**Uh-oh sorry for the hanger. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update :). Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all here is chapter 3. Please review I need to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

******(A/N: _thoughts,_ 'telepath', "Speech" and Pokespeach[(...)])**

"I love you," Ash calls out in a faint whisper.

She hears him and returns.

Ash doesn't notice her come back because his head is bowed and he's crying.

She grabs his arm and he looks up.

'What?' she asks.

"I-I love you Tia."

She starts to cry tears of joy.

She tackles him to the ground cooing and nuzzling him and he just hugs her.

"I love you too Ashy," she says speaking to him for the first time.

"You-you talked!"

She just smiles at him and nods.

"That's not all," she says.

Suddenly her body glows white blinding Ash. When the light fades in front of him stands a girl. She has golden yellow eyes and long red hair with two tufts that stick up looking exactly like her ears do in pokéform.

**(A/N: If you're still wondering what her human form looks like, just look at the story photo:)****.)**

"Tia you're beautiful."

She blushes.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" he says.

"When did you decide to do all this?'

"After you left," she says avoiding eye contact, feeling slightly embarrassed.

He lifts her chin to look at him. They share a loving gaze and search each other's eyes. Then she goes up on her toes to kiss him.

She was no longer taller than him. He had grown a lot in the past four years. He now stood just shy of six feet and was soon to be twenty years old.

They share a tentative kiss at first, but it soon deepens and they break when air becomes an issue.

He had grown so much since she last saw him but other than that he was still the same Ash she knew and loved. He was less dense though and slightly more mature.

They fall asleep by the fountain with Latias' head on Ash's shoulder.

When she woke she was slightly embarrassed as she had wrapped herself around him sometime during the night. She untangles herself from him, and then gets him up to go in and get food.

When Brock awakes he sees only Pikachu in Ash's bed.

_That's odd._

"Pikachu get up it's time to get breakfast!"

"Pika? Pika-pika-pi," he says waking up.

They get up and make their way down to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen they find Ash at the table.

_There he is._

Beside him is a beautiful red head. Brocks' eyes glaze over and he runs to her taking her hand in his.

"What did I do to deserve to be in the presence of such unmatched beauty? You make my heart over flow with love!" Brock says.

At first Latias is shocked the she turns into her pokéform.

"ACK!" Brock yells in surprise.

He jumps back falling over. He scratches his head, blushing and grinning in embarrassment.

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Ahhhhh," brock says running out of the room before he dies of embarrassment and everyone laughs as he does so.

"So Latias you looked pretty comfy sleeping outside last night," Bianca says winking at her friend.

Ash and Latias blush profusely and continue to eat in silence.

Ash and Latias leave after eating to go explore Alto Mare. Something Ash didn't get a lot of time to do during his last visit. They wander together through the city playing and chasing one another. They stop for ice cream briefly on the way back. As they walk back Ash nervously reaches for her hand. She gladly accepts when she feels his hand touch hers. They lace their hands together and continue to make their way back, making Latias feel giddy inside.

Upon returning to the garden they go to the fountain. Latias looks at her brothers Soul Dew and smiles gently. He would be so happy to see her like this she thinks.

"You miss him don't you?"

She nods. She did miss him but with Ash back the pain of her lost brother is distant. She remembers that Ash has to leave again though and her heart sinks at the thought. Tears prick her eyes but she bites them back.

_No!_

She decides then and there that she's going with him and no one can stop her.

"I want to come with you," she says breaking the silence.

It's more of 'I'm coming with you' than 'I want to come with you' when she says it.

"What about your responsibility to guard the city and what if Lorenzo doesn't let you though?" Ash asks worried but ecstatic that she wants to come.

She grabs a pokéball off his belt and places it in his hand as she turns back to her pokéform. Her eyes water with joy at what she's about to do.

Ash looks at the pokéball in his hand confused.

"I want you to be my trainer Ash. I want you to catch me. If you don't do it then I guess I'll have to do it myself."

She pulls Ash's hand with the pokéball up with both her claws. She brings it up and rests it against her forehead. Gently she presses the button against her head. Instantly she is sucked inside. The light flashes three times then clicks. The ball didn't even wiggle in the slightest. Ash brings the ball up and kisses the top of it before letting her back out. After she's out he places her ball back on his belt.

"Thank you," she says pecking him on the lips.

"Now I have the girl I love more than anything on my team," Ash says grinning like a fool.

"I'm yours now," she says softly smiling at him.

Ash's heart skips a beat hearing this. It was one of the best things he had ever heard.

"I love you," he tells her.

"I love you too."

That night they continued to get caught up and discussed what Team Rocket might do with a Soul Dew.

"Well Ash as you already know a Soul Dew contains the soul of a Lati. As you would imagine the soul of a legendary dragon contains immense amounts of power. Therefore a Soul Dew has the same amount of power. Now what Team Rocket will use it for one can only speculate. You can be sure of one thing though and that is it won't be used for anything good. They may attempt to extract that power and use it to strengthen other Pokémon or create a new one similar to what they did with Mewtwo. I don't know how it would work though, I'm no scientist. They may have already captured a Lati and are using it to increase its strength. Whatever happens it will spell danger for everyone and they must be stopped. I hope you three and whoever else is helping you succeed," Lorenzo says

"We should get to bed now as we should leave early tomorrow so we can get to Mahogany Town on time," Ash tells Dawn and Brock.

They nod and head to their rooms and everyone else goes to follow but Latias stops them.

'We need to talk,' Latias channels to Ash, Bianca and Lorenzo.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Remember to REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK! Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of it. I don't care if it's only one word I really like to hear what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

******(A/N: _thoughts,_ 'telepath', "Speech" and Pokespeach[(...)])**

"Can I please go with Ash when he leaves tomorrow?" Latias asks Lorenzo and Bianca.

"No sorry you can't go, you're the only one who can protect Alto Mare," Bianca tells her.

This angers Latias.

"You can't stop me from going with my trainer," she says adamantly.

"Your what?!" Lorenzo shouts in shock.

"My trainer, Ash is my trainer now."

"How dare you take her! She is a guardian of Alto Mare and she belongs to nobody and is most definitely not yours to take!" Lorenzo says fiercely.

Lorenzo is a calm and wise old man but very terrifying when angered.

Ash holds his hands up in defence.

"I'm sorry Lorenzo but she asked me to capture her and she said I had no choice. There was nothing I could do."

Lorenzo calms some and turns his attention to Latias who is fidgeting her feet nervously.

"Is this true?" Lorenzo asks.

"Yes," Latias says pointedly.

"Regardless Ash you need to release her. She is a guardian of this city and not a Pokémon to be claimed by a trainer."

"NO!" Latias shrieks breaking into sobs.

It hurts Ash to see her so upset. He pulls her to his chest and holds her tight stroking her flowing crimson hair.

"Shh, Tia it's okay," he soothes.

"Sorry Latias, I didn't mean to upset you," Bianca apologizes to her friend.

"Well the truth is nowhere is safe right now and with Team rocket in possession of a Soul Dew they could easily penetrate our defences and possibly destroy everything. If Latias really wants to go I suppose she can and we really couldn't stop her anyway. Ash will take good care of her I think," Lorenzo says.

"I lo- Of course I will," he says almost letting 'I love her' slip out.

Latias hugs him tightly and nuzzles his chest after Bianca and Lorenzo go to bed. Soon they lie down on the couch and drift off to sleep in each other's arms knowingly for the first time.

They head to the PokéCenter after waking up.

"Hi Nurse Joy," Brock says as they go to the counter to heal their Pokémon.

_Wait. What?!_

"Who are you and what have you done with Brock?" Ash asks.

"Huh?" Brock says confused.

Ash lets it slide and he goes to the PC to deposit his Swellow.

"I have to put you inside your ball to make sure you're fully healed," Ash whispers to Latias.

"Wha-?!" Brock and Dawn say as Ash returns Latias to the pokéball and hands her to Nurse Joy.

"Latias is yours?" Brock asks.

"Yup," he says with pride.

"She had me capture her in the garden yesterday,' Ash tells them.

"Wow, that's cool," Brock says.

Ash smiled but he was still stuck on how odd it was that Brock didn't bat and eye at Nurse Joy.

Dawn withdraws her Typhlosion so she will have a strong Pokémon for any battles they might encounter against Team Rocket executives. Brock does the same withdrawing his Steelix.

They returned to the docks and boarded the Ferry. Everyone bid their farewells before leaving.

They touch down in Mahogany Town near midday.

"Hey Ash,' Lance says when they meet him.

"I found out that the Soul Dew was stolen from Pewter City Museum of Science."

"They might be in their old HQ here. We should check it out."

"Alright."

The group heads inside the shop and unlocks and descends the secret staircase. They are confronted by Petrel and some grunts.

"You can't stop us this time, Muhahaha! With our new Pokémon that we create Team Rocket will take control of the world and no one can stop us!" Petrel says.

"Go Weezing, use Smoke Screen then hit em' with Sludge!" Petrel says.

"Zubat use Air Cutter!" the grunts say to their Zubats.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack and stop the Smoke Screen, then Latias hit them with a Mist Ball!" Ash commands.

"Ninetales dodge Air Cutter and use Will-o-wisp!" Brock tells his Ninetales.

"Charizard use Flamethrower and stop that Zubat!" Lance says.

Pikachu quickly hits Weezing stopping the Smoke Screen and then it's rendered unconscious by Latias' Mist Ball.

Ninetales was too late to dodge and gets hit back. It then retaliates with a Will-o-wisp damaging the Zubat.

Lance's Charizard faints the second Zubat with a full power Flamethrower before it can attack.

"Okay Steelix use Iron Tail quickly and finish that Zubat!" Brock shouts.

Steelix hits the stunned Zubat with an Iron Tail crushing it into the floor knocking it out.

"How could we lose?" Petrel says as him and the grunts retrieve their fainted Pokémon.

"Where is the Soul Dew?" Lance asks angrily.

"It's at the lab at Rage Lake. It doesn't matter though you're too late to stop them. The password is 'Hail Giovanni!'. Have fun meeting your demise," he says with a chuckle.

Lance releases his hold on Petrel.

"Quickly let's go!" Ash says.

They leave the HQ and run north for a long while until they reach the Team Rocket facility.

Lance enters the password and the entrance doors open.

"Well, well, well if it isn't you twerps again," Oakley says.

"You just don't know when to quit," Annie continues.

"You're just in time to watch our ultimate work come to life," Dr. Namba says chuckling.

"Behold LatiX the most powerful Pokémon you will ever encounter!"

Inside the test room is a large glass tank filled with water containing a lifeless LatiX.

The LatiX was unconscious inside the tank with wires attached all over its body. The LatiX was larger than most Lati and had a large X marking its chest.

"Isn't it beautiful, Dr. Fuji created it using Latios' DNA. I just have to give it a soul and it will be complete and none will be able to oppose us!"

He turns and heading for his office.

"Alright let's split up. Ash, Dawn stop Namba. Me and Brock will take care of these two," Lance orders.

Dawn and Ash immediately take after Dr. Namba who is already at the control panel pushing buttons and flipping switches.

"Piplup stop him with Ice Beam!" Dawn yells.

It's too late though. He pulls the last lever before he's frozen solid.

"Extraction sequence initiated," a recorded voice announces over the PA.

The large doors to the test room begin to close and Ash makes a run for it.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I love hearing from my readers. Even if you're not logged in give me your feedback. Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. It has some interesting developments. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of it. I don't care if it's only one word I really like to hear what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except TJ**

******(A/N: _thoughts,_ 'telepath', "Speech" and Pokespeach[(...)])**

He slips in just before the doors close.

The machine in the center of the room begins to whir and the Soul Dew atop begins to glow.

Ash runs and snags the Soul Dew ripping it from the machine. This causes a blinding explosion of energy. The blast throws him against the back wall still holding the Soul Dew in his hand. He's knocked out as his head connects with the wall.

_Meanwhile…_

"Steelix attack Ariados with Slam!"

"Ariados avoid it and use String Shot."

Brock's Steelix goes to Slam its' opponent but gets felled by the String Shot. With the web quickly cocooning around Steelix.

"Ninetales Confuse Ray on Ariados and follow up with a Fire Blast."

The spider becomes disoriented by the Confuse Ray and before it can focus it's wiped out by the Fire Blast.

"Charizard use Fire Fang on Espeon."

"Counter with Tackle and then Swift," Oakley tells her Espeon.

The Charizard bites at the Espeon with a fiery breath but it avoids the attack running behind it. Then it Tackles it from behind and peppers its' head with Swift as it flips over the Charizard landing gracefully on the ground.

Lance's Charizard crashes to the floor unconscious.

"Piplup use Hydro Pump on that Espeon," Dawn tells her Pokémon as she returns to get help for Ash.

Oakley's Espeon gets blindsided by the water attack which throws it against the wall. It falls down and collapses unable to battle.

Annie and Oakley return their Pokémon to their balls and go to flee.

"Ninetales free Steelix with Will-o-wisp," Brock tells her.

She frees the Steelix who had been struggling to escape the cocoon of webs.

"Okay now Steelix use Dig and surprise them and trap them using Bind."

The Steelix tunnels into the ground and comes up and wraps around them tighter and tighter until they pass out.

When they get back to the testing area they find Latias attacking the doors desperately trying to open them.

Lance finds the emergency disengage lever to open the door after searching for it. When the doors open Latias flies to her unconscious trainer trying to wake him.

He slowly comes to.

"Uhhg, what happened?" Ash asks groggily.

"You're okay!" Latias cheers when he speaks.

"Pika!" Pikachu says excitedly seeing his trainer is okay.

"I don't know. There was some kind of explosion and it must have knocked you out. The good thing is you saved the Soul Dew!" Dawn informs him.

Ash slowly glances down and sees that he has the Soul Dew still.

"Alright we did it!" Brock exclaims happily.

"Good work everyone. I just called and a few Officer Jenny's are on their way to arrest them," Lance says.

Latias nuzzles Ash happy that he's okay.

"Extraction sequence failed. Error 417. Initiating safety protocol 5… self-destruct sequence initiated," the recorded voice says.

They rush out of the testing room to see that the now thawed Dr. Namba had pressed the button before collapsing.

Latias carries her dazed trainer on her back.

"Okay we need to get out of here," Brock says.

"Self-destruct in t minus 30 seconds."

"Quickly Salamence and Dragonite get them out of here," Lance says releasing them and pointing to Dr. Namba, Annie and Oakley.

They all flee the facility and it explodes as they reach a safe distance.

The group is met by 3 Officer Jenny's who arrest Dr. Namba, Oakley and Annie.

The three Team Rocket members come to and growl realizing they've been arrested.

Yet again Ash and Dawn notice how odd it is that Brock doesn't pay any attention to the Officer Jenny's. Instead he congratulates his Ninetales and Steelix for their hard work.

"These two will be moved to isolation so they don't escape prison again," one of the officers informs pointing to Annie and Oakley.

Lance and the others bid farewell and make their way back to Pallet Town.

"I can see Pallet Town from here!" Ash says as they approach the hillside overlooking the town.

"It hasn't changed a bit," Brock states.

"Mom? Anyone? We're home!" Ash calls out.

"Hi Ash," Misty says coming out of the kitchen.

"Brock and Dawn you're here too!"

"Hi guys!" May says along with Max and TJ as they walk into the room.

"Oh wow everyone is here," Brock says.

"What are you all doing here?" Ash asks.

"Well Professor Oak said you were coming home so I came to visit. You must have had a detour since you're several days later than we expected," Misty says.

"And you and Max came all the way from Hoenn?" Ash asks surprised.

"Yes, well actually no. Max did, I moved to Kanto and Max is visiting me," May explains.

"May lives with me in Cerulean City now," Misty tells them embracing May with a soft kiss.

"Am I really that bad that I didn't notice this?" Ash says.

"Yup," Misty says giggling.

"As for me I heard you were in town so I decided to make the short trip to see my buddy and my other friends," TJ tells Ash.

"Hi Dawn," TJ continues singling Dawn out.

"Hi," she squeaks suddenly shy and blushing.

"Anyways are you going to continue to be rude Ash and not introduce us to the beautiful girl beside you?" Misty asks with faux annoyance.

"Sorry. Everyone this is Latias."

"What?! Your parents named you after a legendary dragon?" Misty, May and TJ all ask together.

Latias looks to Ash who is smiling trying to look innocent and she sweatdrops.

"Go ahead Tia," Ash says.

She reverts back to her pokéform and everyone's eyes grow wide with shock and awe.

"Guys this is Latias m-"

"You mean 'The' Latias? From Alto Mare?" Misty asks interrupting Ash.

"Yes it's Latias, she's my new Pokémon."

"Whaa?! They let you take her?"

"No I captured myself with his pokéball," Tia says speaking up and smiling proudly.

"You talked!" Misty says in shock.

"Yup, I learned to with help from Bianca after you left," Tia tells her.

"Wow, it's so good to see you again after all these years. I wish I could have seen you get captured. It sounds so dreamy and beautiful."

Latias smiles and nods.

Ash feels happiness well up inside him remembering that moment. He smiles to himself and his eyes water with joy.

"Your new human form is so beautiful and it's so cool you can talk now," Misty tells her.

Latias blushes politely.

Just then Delia walks in.

"Ash sweetie you're home!" she says going over and hugging him.

"Hi mom!"

"And who's this lovely young girl?"

"Mom meet my new Pokémon Latias."

Latias once again reverts to her pokéform momentarily to show Ash's mother.

"You're very pretty," she tells her.

"Thank you," Latias replies.

"This is amazing I get to meet a legendary Pokémon in person and she's my sons'!" she states excitedly.

"Anyways I suppose you'll all want to eat soon after a busy day. Especially you Ash."

"Alright!" Ash cheers' hearing there's going to be food.

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Ash and his food," Misty sighs.

"Pika-pi."

"What do you kids want?"

"Cheeseburgers!" Everyone says.

"And hotdogs!" Max says.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. As always I love hearing from my readers. Even if you're a guest give me your feedback. Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except TJ**

******(A/N: _thoughts,_ 'telepath', "Speech" and Pokespeach[(...)])**

Everyone grabs their food when it's ready and sits eating. Pikachu gets extra ketchup with his burger. Everyone gets reacquainted with one another.

They all agreed to go see Professor Oak in the morning to have a sort of reunion for the Pokémon.

Misty and May get cozy on the love seat and swap stories with Brock, while Dawn, Ash, Latias, Max and TJ converse amongst themselves.

"I have some Pokémon that I think will make quick friends with Latias," TJ tells Ash.

"Awesome. I know Latias feels kind of left out because she doesn't know anyone here that well."

They all sat and shared stories of battles, contests and other adventures. Gradually Latias grew more comfortable with everyone as she got to know them as the night passed.

Sometime during the night Ash and Latias' eyes caught each other and they share a loving gaze.

'I love you,' she telepaths to him not wanting the others to hear.

"You too Tia," he replies.

It sounds strange but she knows what he meant.

Night soon closes over Pallet Town and everyone grows tired.

Ash's whole body started to ache as night passed.

"You're all welcome to stay. There is enough room for all of you I think. I'm sure you all can sort out the sleeping arrangements," Ash's mom tells them.

"Thanks Ms. Ketchum," they say.

Latias and Ash share his room with Brock and his Ninetales but Ash and Latias slept in separate beds not wanting anyone to get ideas especially Delia.

TJ and Max share one guest room and the girls share the other.

As Ash climbs the stairs his head feels like a freight train has passed through it. He feels nauseous and sprints to the bathroom and pukes. He takes some Advil out of the cabinet and swallows it. He waits in the bathroom till it starts to work.

Brock starts to wonder if his friend is okay.

"Hey, Ash you alright in there?"

"Yup," he says lying not wanting to worry his friend.

He thinks maybe he has some sort of virus.

He returns to his room as the pain eases some. He climbs into bed. It's the first time he has slept apart from Latias since they had met again. Both of them find themselves restless an unable to sleep without each other. When Brock and his Ninetales had finally fallen asleep Latias opts to get into bed with Ash so she can sleep. Then she decides she will return to her own bed before anyone wakes.

Ash wakes the next morning feeling like a truck hit him. He slowly sits up feeling very sore and somewhat strange. He cracks his neck and scratches his head with his claws.

_Wait. His claws?!_

"Aaa!" he shouts startled.

He then checks his bedroom mirror. He is shocked and scared by what he sees. Looking back at him is a Latios with black colouring in place of the normal blue.

Everyone who had heard the noise comes running to his room. They all gasp in shock when the see him.

"Who are you?" Dawn asks.

"What are you doing here and what did you do with my son?" Delia asks.

Ash is still too shocked to respond but eventually he does.

"What happened?" Ash asks in a daze.

"Ash?" his mom questions recognizing his voice.

"Something must have happened when you grabbed that Soul Dew," Brock reasons.

"How do I become a person again?" Ash asks turning to Latias.

"Let's let Ash get things sorted out then we should go to see the Professor," his mom tells them.

"Okay, can you use telepathy?" Latias asks him once they're alone.

'Yes.'

"Okay th-" Latias starts.

"Wait you heard that?"

Latias nods.

"Wow this is so weird."

"Okay anyways as I was saying use that same energy to become human again. Just think about what you look like and be that person," Latias says making it sound so simple.

He would glow but each time he looked in the mirror he was still a Latios. Several tries later he was able to do it.

"It worked!" he says in amazement.

Latias smiles.

She is happy that he's a Pokémon now or at least part Pokémon so their relationship isn't so different anymore. She still likes him as a human though because it was his human version she fell in love with. She definitely likes his pokéform.

"I'll teach you some other things like sight sharing and invisibility later. Also me and this Professor can probably teach you how to use your attacks and battle."

"My attacks?" he asks curious.

"Yes well all Latios know Luster Purge it's their signature move. Just like Mist Ball is mine. You just need to understand your psychic abilities to use it and you can also learn new attacks on your own."

They switch back to their human forms and head down to meet everyone. Mr. Mime serves them all scrambled eggs before they leave to the lab.

Upon finishing their meal they all left to Professor Oak's lab except Ash and Latias.

"Well Ash when you were younger you always said you wanted to be a Pokémon… and now you are," his mom says smiling.

"You two should probably head to the lab everyone is waiting for you."

Pikachu hops on his shoulder.

"Pika, pika! (Finally we leave!)"

"A little impatient there Pikachu?" Ash says chuckling.

"Pika? (Did he just understand what I said?)"

"Yup I did."

"Pika?! Pi? (What?! How?)" Pikachu asks.

Ash quickly shows his buddy his pokéform.

Pikachu just stares in shock unable to move. Ash switches back and he and Latias continue to the lab.

Pikachu catches up to them when they get to the lab.

Everyone is playing with their Pokémon and chatting to the Professor when they walk in.

"Hello Ash… and who is this fine young lady?" Professor Oak asks.

"Professor meet Latias my new Pokémon."

"Magnificent Ash! This is truly remarkable," he says as Latias becomes the red eon.

"It's good to see you again Ash. Anyways I was told something peculiar happened."

"Yes. It's hard to explain so I guess I'll just show you," Ash says becoming Latios.

"Oh wow! Ash is that you? Are you a-? Sweet Arceus! Wow!" Oak says stuttering in shock.

"I can't believe this. There has been nothing like this in recorded history, well at least that I know of. Your colouring is incredible. There is no other like it, even alternate or shiny as most call them are Teal with a gold triangle. You on the other hand are black with a red triangle on your chest."

The Professor thinks for a bit.

"Simply astounding, I'll just check you on my special pokédex I have here."

Oak scans Ash momentarily.

"Well it seems to read you as a Latios. Your catch rate is displaying as an error, which is good. We wouldn't want someone capturing a trainer. There is also a few other things that are missing. Based on this it would seem you're still partially human, though marginally so. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Ash reverts back to himself.

"Well I grabbed this Soul Dew…" Ash says handing him the bag that's holding it.

"It was attached to a soul extractor or something. When I grabbed it there was a bright explosion of energy knocking me out. When I woke up I was fine but when I woke up this morning I was a Latios," Ash tells him.

"Hmm, Well I'm sorry I can't give you any answers. I'm as confused as you. Maybe a portion of the soul fused with yours but the Dew is still intact so maybe not."

You're an actual 'Pokémon' trainer now. If you like I could teach you some appropriate TM moves if you like or maybe some others with Latias' help. If you like we can train for one or two weeks till you can battle like a true Latios."

"Ya that sounds great!" Ash says.

"Okay then we can start tomorrow. I suppose you want to see your other Pokémon. I'll have Tracey let them out. They'll meet you with your friends outside. Also TJ has a few incredible Pokémon to show you. I must say this has been the most exciting and surprising day I think I've had in my entire career. Off you go then."

They make their way outside to meet the others. They find TJ as they exit the lab.

"Hey Ash I think you should meet my new Pokémon. I think Latias and you as well will get along well with a couple of them especially now," TJ says.

"Come on out guys," he says throwing two pokéball in the air releasing a Latios and a Latias.

"Hey Latias and Latios I'm Ash and this is Tia," Ash says.

"My Latias and Latios can't speak like you two," TJ informs them.

'Hi, you're the only other Latios and Latias we've met' they say to Ash and Tia.

'Where are you from?' Tia asks them.

Latios sight shares a memory of their home.

'Oh you're from Hoenn,' Ash telepaths recognizing what he sees.

'Wow, I'm from Alto Mare!'

'You're a guardian?!' Latias asks Tia.

'Yup.'

'Our parents used to tell us stories about it a long time ago.'

'Where are you from Ash and why are you black? That's an odd colouring.'

'I'm from here. It's because I got turned into a Latios and this was what I ended up looking like.'

'Wow it looks so cool, it's very unique,' the Latias says.

'Ya,' her brother agrees.

"Alright you two should go find Ash's Pokémon and the others." TJ tells them.

'Bye,' they say as they fly off.

"Here is my last new Pokémon. Come on out!" TJ says throwing a masterball in the air.

"Meet my Rayquaza."

It roars as it does a loop through the air.

"This is what I was wanting TJ to show you Ash," Oak says coming out of the lab to see them.

"Rayquaza's as you know are rare and shiny or alternate coloured Pokémon more so. So you can imagine how rare this black Rayquaza is. I can see why he used a masterball for it. Even at that it must have decided that it liked TJ enough to join him as his Pokémon. You will most likely never see another like this even in your new 10 000 year life span,"

'Yes…' the Rayquaza finally spoke.

'TJ was the first trainer I felt a connection with and I knew that I would join him. I saw that he was a great trainer and that we would be friends,' the Rayquaza telepaths in its thunderous voice.

'Ash I feel akin to you my fellow black dragon. We must battle, I sense that you will be a worthy adversary once your skills have been honed.'

"I'm going to go find Dawn and the others. Let's go Rayquaza." TJ says.

'Farewell Ash and Latias.'

With that it put TJ on its back and shot off into the forest.

"I'll see you both tomorrow morning," Oak says as he leaves.

Tracey had finally let out all Ash's Pokémon and they ran towards him. They murmur amongst themselves wondering where Ash was and who the Lati were having never seen such Pokémon.

"Hey guys!"

"(Hey)" they all say recognizing his voice.

Ash and Latias nuzzled together now they were alone and all Ash's Pokémon awed, except Bayleef. Bayleef was jealous of Latias as she was in love with Ash herself. She attacks Latias with Leaf Blade and Vine Whip.

"Baaaay! (He's mine!)" Bayleef screams as she attacks Latias.

Hearing the noise Brock and Ninetales come running.

"Bayleef stop!" Brock shouts but to no avail.

Ash goes to shield Latias who doesn't want to fight Bayleef. She accidentally hits Ash with a Leaf Blade in her rage. Realizing what she's done to Ash she begins to cry.

"Bayleef? (Are you courting her?)" Bayleef asks with a sob.

"No, yes… I mean I don't know," Ash stammers.

"What is courting?" he asks.

**Please leave a review. The reason I post stories is to hear what people think and hear from my readers. I love hearing from my readers. Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7(M rated)

**There is some mature content in this chapter so if you don't like mature content you can skip over it as it's clearly outlined. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(A/N: _thoughts,_ 'telepath', "Speech"_ and _Pokespeach[(...)])**

"Courting is the Pokémon equivalent of dating. During the courtship of two Pokémon another interested Pokémon may challenge the current partner for the right to court him or her. This is what Bayleef attempted to do to Latias. After courting a couple may decide to mate. Mating is similar to marriage except Pokémon mate for life and they form marks signifying this. The marks are much like wedding rings except they are permanent. Pokémon mating is not taken lightly," Brock explains to Ash.

Latias can't blame Bayleef for what she did as it was only natural and though Ash and her have expressed love for one another they had never defined what they were. She decided that they needed to talk about it.

Realization of what happened began to dawn on Ash.

"Shhh it's okay Bayleef," Ash soothes now back in human form.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you. You're still one of my best friends and favourite Pokémon."

"Bay?(Really?)"

"Yes really," Ash says hugging her.

"Wait. You can understand Pokémon?!" Brock asks surprised.

"Yes, seeing as I am one."

"Could you teach my Ninetales to speak?" he asks Ash.

"Umm sure I guess."

"Okay you can use basic psychic power right?" he asks Brock's Ninetales.

"Nine.(Yes.)"

"Okay well decide what you want to say in your head and then try to project it out with your energy," Ash tells her.

'H-' Ninetales attempts to telepath.

"Try again."

'H-… ere.'

"Really focus."

'Hi, there.'

"There you did it. From there begin sounding it through your mouth as you telepath it. After enough practice you will be able to just use your mouth without psychic energy."

'I love you,' Ninetales projects to Brock.

Brock blushes and Latias and Ash look at him funny not understanding what just happened.

Soon they're all getting ready for bed. Brock decides to give Latias and Ash their space and sleeps down stairs with Pikachu and his Ninetales.

"Ash we need to talk about our relationship."

"Okay."

"A lot has changed now you're a Lati. I still love you more than anything but it means if we enter courtship we will have to constantly fight to keep each other. Are you ready for that?"

"I love you too but I don't want to court you…" he says.

Latias feels her heart sink and tears start to fill her golden eyes.

"I want to be your mate, I want to be with you forever. I love you," he whispers in her ear as he strokes her beautiful red hair.

"I knew you were the only one I could ever love when I met you all those years ago. It just took me a while to understand what I felt," he continues.

"I want to be your mate too I love you so much Ashy," Tia whispers back as they hold each other.

_***Mature content begins***_

Soon her lips are on his and they gently begin making love for the first time. They quickly drive each other over the edge and embrace passionately as they writhe together from their climaxes.

They transform back to their Lati forms and begin to kiss frantically.

"Oh Arceus," Ash moans as he slips inside her.

"Oh Tia, I love you."

"Me too Ashy me too," she breathes pleasure.

He thrusts slowly but firmly into her. Soon they are racing towards the inevitable end.

"I'm gonna cum…"

"In me…" she calls faintly.

"Oh Tia… I love you," he says as he pushes deeper into her.

He feels himself slip past what must be her cervix. His knot swells inside her locking him in her as he climaxes inside her. For both it never seems to end.

The position of his swelling knot makes her cry out with release. She climaxes violently, tumbling over the edge again and again. Eventually she can take no more and begs him to pull out. He is lost in his own unending orgasm and even if he wanted to he can't with their tie being locked in place. So they both endure insurmountable pleasure.

"Please…" she begs and her eyes feel with tears.

She eventually feels as though her brain short circuits and so does he. Finally after what seems hours their climaxes draw to an end and his knot fades releasing a flood of their juices. They are too spent to move. They fall asleep wrapped in each other's warmth.

_***Mature content ends***_

When they wake they share a kiss.

"I love you, last night was amazing," she tells him.

"I love you too and I thought the same."

He places his lift claw on her right wing and a band begins to glow around it. When the light fades there is a black band marking her right wing. She does the same to him, leaving a red band on his wing.

"I'm yours forever now," Ash states.

Tears of joy fill Latias' eyes.

"And I yours. I love you," she tells him.

They change out of their Lati forms before heading down stairs. Their human forms now display wedding bands on their respective fingers.

They head down stairs before the others wake, throwing the sheets in the wash and sneaking a shower together.

They sit at the kitchen table and eat the cereal Mr. Mime served them.

"Good morning Ash dear and Latias," Delia says brightly entering the kitchen.

"Good morning," they offer in reply.

That's when she notices the gold band on her sons' finger.

"Ash honey what's on your finger?"

"Mom I-we… Latias and I need to talk to you."

"Sure what is it honey?"

"Uhh… Latias and I are mates. Well I guess you would understand better if I said we're married," Ash says hoping she won't freak out.

"WHAT?!" She hollers.

The noise startles Brock awake and he falls on the floor which wakes Ninetales and Pikachu. Brock wipes the sleep from his eyes and Pikachu hops on his shoulder as he heads to the kitchen.

"How?! There was no wedding though and I-I… don't know what to say. Are you sure you're ready for this Ash?"

Brock comes to their aid realizing what happened.

"I think he's ready Ms. Ketchum. You see Pokémon mate for life. For Pokémon joining in matrimony is a personal thing so they don't have weddings. Two Pokémon can only become mates if they truly love each other. They have to be closely connected in soul to form their mating marks. After becoming mates they are drawn even closer together almost becoming one entity. A love between people is great and no less important than a Pokémon's however; it's not as sacred or true. Ash likely felt this unwavering love even before he became a Lati, still allowing them to mate. Your son and Latias will be joined in all things for the next 10 000 years and even into eternity," Brock tells her.

Delia sits in shock trying to process what she just heard.

"If you would like to see, just try to remove the band from Ash's finger," Brock suggests.

Ash holds out his hand and she tries to pull it from his finger and no matter how hard she tries she can't get it to budge.

"Nothing can ever remove their mating marks," Brock informs

**So what did you think? There will be some interesting developments soon involving Latios, Brock/Ninetales and Rivals. Leave a review on what you would like to see and I might incorporate it into the story. Thanks!**


End file.
